Lazy Days
by Namicake
Summary: Natsuo and Youji are laying around the house, fluff insues. Better than summary. Youji x Natsuo. Slight Soubi x Ritsuka. Oneshot, might add 1 more chapter. Actual rating is K, changed to M just because of possible future chapter. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Early evening had well passed with the day, the moon slowly peeking up over mountains to cast shadows over the city. Two boys sat together in the living room, lazing like they had been all day much to Natsuo's enjoyment.

They had awoken early that morning, and went through the usual routine that Soubi had gotten them into, which took about a month with much scolding from not only him, but Ritsuka and Kio as well. This was simple; wake up, make the bed, get dressed and ready then finish off with a nice, healthy breakfast. Occasionally the boys did chores around the house, in small attempt to say thank you to Soubi for allowing them to stay with him for so long.

After all, they were Zero.

They had spent most of the day sitting at the table, staring across at each other until Soubi had brought back Ritsuka from school since it was Friday. Once the two had finally arrived, Natsuo and Youji took to flirting with Ritsuka for an hour, enjoying his blushes to their teases. They kept him away from his fighter, entertaining the boy in numerous ways and talking to him about things Soubi didn't know much about. This angered Soubi, as he had actually fallen in love with the boy and wanted him all to himself.

Selfish Soubi. Foolish Soubi.

Ritsuka was their age, not his. He still had his ears and was fairly cute; many times had Zero proposed they all lose their ears together, of course completely serious, but Loveless turned them down repeatedly much to their disappointment. Soubi had given himself willingly to Beloved, and would still obey, and do everything at his whim. This bothered the college student seeing as how he couldn't fully give himself to Loveless, and the pair knew better than to bother him about it. Ritsuka's feelings were hard, and easy to understand. He was also in love with Soubi, but felt their ages were too far apart to have any sort of relationship with him; of course he kept this to himself, which killed Soubi. Youji and Natsuo decided to ignore their troubles, and flirted with the cute sixth grader for about another half hour before Soubi collected his crush and left the house.

After about another hour of games, staring at each other, and talking it led to the current time around 10:00pm. Natsuo lay sprawled out across the couch, Youji in front of him on the floor with the TV on, however muted with neither paying attention to the small black box. The Zero boys were currently staring at each other, caught up in the other's eyes as usual. Unheard messages sending and receiving between one another, the boys love struck yet clueless to it. Sometimes they assumed it was just because of their bond; but everyone who saw them knew they had it bad for each other.

"Hmm... You-chan?" Natsuo's soft voice rang through the room, Youji smiling at hearing his pet name.

"Hai, 'Tsuo?"

"Will you…come up here with me?"

"You would have to sit up." The sea-foam haired boy replied, pointing out the fact that his Fighter had been feeling quite lazy earlier, therefore leading them to lay around all day. He was quite surprised when Natsuo shook his head to this.

"No, You-chan…I want to cuddle with you."

Youji smiled, his face now sporting a light shade of pink across his cheeks, which the brunette made fun of him for. The sacrifice pulled himself up off of the floor and onto the couch, facing Natsuo. He cuddled into him immediately his arm sliding over his waist as he pressed his lips against the brunette fighter.

"Y-..You-chan?" he whispered as soon as he pulled away.

"What is it, love?"

Natsuo blushed, and Youji kissed his cheek. "I love you." They whispered in unison, and continued to cuddle as sleep took them for the night.

---

**Author Note:** Oneshot! Possible two-shot, maybe. Not sure. Sorry for shortness, this idea randomly came to me a while ago, took about an hour to come up with it and get it written. Just went back and edited a couple of things before too many people read it! And do not post in any Youji/Natsuo fanclubs or anything without my permission. I wrote this because there are few Youji/Natsuo fics, not for fanclubs.

Disclaimer: The usual you see in every story.


	2. Not forgotten! Authors Notice

Hi everyone!

I figured I would just update this to let you know that I have not abandoned this story, and I refuse to. I'm almost finished with the next chapter, it just lies hidden on another computer away from homophobic eyes.

I however will have access to that computer sometime before Christmas, so not only will I do a Christmas oneshot dedicated to all of you lovely reviewers, I will also have the final chapter finished. I apologize for my mistake of leaving it on that computer and not sending it to my email to continue to work on it, but I'll try to remember for next time. I'm still head-over-heels with this pairing and I really need the peace of mind knowing that there is more for you guys to read for it!

If you have a suggestion for a story, just PM me! I'll maybe see about writing it up for you, as well as of course giving proper credit and dedications for that story. I mostly want to do oneshots, but multi-chapter requests are just fine, but I do need a wee bit of a plot to go off of!

Oh, I haven't been replying to reviews simply because I'm not on the computer much anymore and it is really hard and time consuming to reply to a review from my cellphone. I appreciate it though, and I will reply to each and every one of you soon!

Much Love,

~Inde.


End file.
